Vida Maravillosa
by KohanaSaotome
Summary: Despues de una fuerte pelea con su esposa, Ranma desea nunca haber estado maldito. RXA Escrito por: FrameofMind Traducido por: KohanaSaotome. Dejen reviews plz


Notas de la traductora: este es el fanfic "Wonderful Life" de FrameofMind. Es una de mis historia favoritas, excelente fanfic y pienso que les gustara.

Notas de la autora: okay seré la primera en decir que probablemente este no es mi mejor trabajo. La idea básica se formo durante la clase de filme en mi año Junior(hace dos años) en pequeñas piezas que golpeteaban mi cerebro y mi computadora por algún tiempo después de eso. Recientemente pude entretejer las piezas poder realizar una historia. Como sea aun así puedo ver los tejidos. En pocas palabras el argumento no se siente tan solido como yo lo deseaba.

Con esto dicho, aun asi pienso que tiene buenos puntos y momentos lindos- asi que lo publico y se los dejo para que juzguen. ¿Suena bien? Bien.

La historia, como ya lo han de suponer es una adaptación de It's a Wonderful Life (Es una vida maravillosa). Técnicamente es un canon-universo fic. De acuerdo ya dije suficiente - lean.

_**Vida Maravillosa.**_

Ranma piso la entrada refugiandose de la lluvia para descubrir el gran charco que consumía el piso de la cocina aquella tarde, cuando las tuberías reventadas habían emigrado al pasillo. Dio un suspiro de frustración, peinando hacia atrás su húmedo cabello rojo y haciéndose camino al pasillo que conducía a la cocina para investigar lo que ocurría, ignorando el agua entre sus pies – a este punto ya nada era importante.

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando?" cuestiono irritado a su esposa cuando localizo la puerta. "Creí que habías dicho que te encargarías de esto" Tomo la tetera que tenían calentando en la estufa vertiendo el agua caliente sobre su cabeza.

Ella lo miro por encima del hombro desde el fregadero antes de regresar a su tarea de pelar las zanahorias, respondiendo "Lo intente pero me tomo toda la tarde parchar el hoyo de la pared y conseguir que el agua dejara de fluir. El plomero no podrá venir hasta el día de mañana a primera hora".

"Pero ¿Por qué estas pelando zanahorias cuando todavía hay agua en el piso?"

"Estoy preparando la cena, ¿Qué es lo que parece?" ella le respondió de igual manera. "Una palabra más y usare este pelador en ti Ranma".

Él cerró su boca antes de reponder aquel reproche, decidiendo que el estar de mal humor no valía correr el riesgo de ser despellejado por un pelador de papas. Además era evidente que el día no estaba mucho mejor adentro que afuera. "Bien – como sea". Dijo levantando impaciente sus manos dirigiéndose a la sala.

Un momento después, una Akane preocupada lo siguió, secando sus manos con una toalla. "¿Qué pasa Ranma?" le suplico.

"¿Qué pasa con qué?"

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Nada" le respondió alejándose.

Akane avanzo un paso para acercarse a él. "Ese no es un 'nada'. Vamos, Ranma, por favor - dejame ayudarte. Dime que te molesta".

"Dije que no es nada, ¿de acuerdo? Dejame solo".

Su esposa se tenso enojada por sus palabras. "Bien Ranma – no me lo digas. Solo encierralo en una botella y tiralo lejos. Eso es en lo que eres el mejor, ¿no es así? ¿Gritandome? ¿Asegurándote de no parecer vulnerable, incluso conmigo?

"Oh si claro" le respondió ferozmente, "Como si tu fueras un libro abierto, Akane. ¿Quién es la que siempre saca sus frustacionesconmigo en lugar de hablarme? ¿Quieres hablar ahora? Bien- tu primero. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta Akane?"

No trates de darle la vuelta a esto en mi contra – Yo no soy la que protesta en arrebatos como un hombre malhumorado con cualquiera que se atraviese en su camin-

"Asi que ¿es mi culpa, entonces? ¡Claro! Porque todo es mi culpa. ¿Soy solo un desastre ambulante, no?

"Ranma estas siendo—"

"Olvida que salve tu vida más veces de las que podría contar. Olvida que tengo mis propios problemas. Y claro que nunca exageras nada – jamas has estado equivocada, jamas has malinterpretado algo. No. Porque eres Akane y Akane lo sabe todo y yo, soy solo Ranma, un degenerado con el que quedaste atrapada hace años."

"Basta de poner palabras en mi boca – Que nunca dije –"

"¡Claro que las dijiste!"

"¿Podrías callarte por un minuto y dejarme hablar?" El silencio entre ellos era estrechamente delgado, casi en un punto intolerable. "Tal vez tienes razón – tal vez te culpo más a menudo de lo que debería, pero ese no es el problema aquí. No estoy diciendo que eres responsable por todo – todo lo que esta mal aquí", observando vagamente el espacio entre ellos – pero ambos sabían que ella hablaba de algo mas que el desastre en el suelo. "Solo digo que me dejes entrar. Solo una vez – dejame ayudarte. Siento que hay una distancia entre nosotros que nunca había estado antes – inclusive cuando nos odiábamos, aun podría leerte como un libro. Ahora…"

"Ahí vas otra vez, dándole la vuelta a las cosas en mi contra. ¿Que hay de ti Akane? ¿Que hay de ti?" Le respondió Ranma.

Akane bufo furiosamente a través de su nariz. "Bien, perdón por preocuparme por ti – por querer compartir mi vida contigo. Tal vez no entendí los votos matrimoniales, pero pensé que de eso se trataba".

"Sí, tal vez un hombre necesita tener su privacidad"

"Un medio hombre". Respondió ferozmente Akane, pero claramente se arrepintió de sus palabras en el momento que dejaron su lengua.

La expresión enfadada de Ranma, se volvió de piedra y Akane se apresuro para reparar el daño, "Oh Ranma – lo siento. Yo no quise decir eso…"

Él simplemente continúo observandola por un momento como si mirara a una extraña. Entonces sin una palabra más se dejo la casa, azotando la puerta.

Ranma camino decidido por la lluvia, aunque no tenía ningún destino en mente. Simplemente dejo que sus pies lo guiaran a donde quisieran llevarlo – cada calle y callejón se veía igualmente gris y borroso. Gotas pesadas de clara sustancia vital, de ese infernal líquido cubrieron su cuerpo y por una vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo en detenerlo. Hubo alguna vez en el que tuvo el control, había sentido que tenía el control de su vida. Él había sido un artista marcial en entrenamiento, que tenia una meta principal en su vida para tener el control – control sobre su propio cuerpo, sobre los movimientos de sus músculos, del delicado equilibrio de su peso; control de su mente, usando sus emociones para alimentar su técnica en lugar de que le afectaran; control sobre sus circunstancias, siempre tomando ventaja sobre cualquier potencial oponente. Por mucho tiempo, le había funcionado – siempre estando un paso adelante del juego, cómodo pero aun consciente de su ventaja. Entonces en un momento cuando sus errores de humano lo habían atacado por detrás, era el momento en el que nadaría en aguas equivocadas – y en ese momento el resto del mundo lo alcanzaría.

Después de eso había logrado escapar de sus problemas infinidad de veces, su seguridad en si mismo jamas titubeaba, pero en su interior ya no tenia control – solo tomaba la ola, dando la impresión de que había dominado su poder, cuando en la realidad la ola era la que lo había capturado. Como el tiempo pasaba, sentía que iba perdiendo la batalla. Paso su vida tratando de atrapar el agua de la lluvia entre sus manos – y una vez mas cuando trataba de sostenerla se le escapaba.

Ranma se encontró a si mismo en un pequeño puente hecho de roca. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y descanso contra el filo, mirando en el fragmento del agua, que se veía opaco por el alboroto de las gotas. Pero no necesitaba su reflejo para ver al conocido y a la vez desconocido rostro que lo miraba. En estos días inclusive su propio rostro masculino le parecía desconocido algunas veces – como si su yo verdadero estuviera en otro lugar y él no era mas que una copia, una sombra, un reemplazo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esto? Nada de esto había sido su idea ¿O estaba tan acostumbrado a los retos que simplemente ya no eran siquiera una opción? ¿Acaso le era posible desviarse en su vida?

En combate específicamente cada movimiento estaba hecho con una intención y un propósito. Ciertamente algunas veces eran incorrectos – pero inclusive los movimientos equivocados estaban hechos de convicción. Pero la vida no era así simple Las decisiones podrían tomarse pasivamente o ni siquiera tomarse – y aun así, la vida continuaría y algo vendría de cada indecisión.

¿Se suponía que debía de ser tan difícil? Si estaban destinados a estar juntos, si en verdad se amaban, entonces ¿Por qué todavía peleaban tanto? Él siempre había supuesto, en algún lugar de su cerebro que una vez que hubieran pasado todas las cosas que se interponían entre ellos – prometidas, rencores y orgullo mutuo – las cosas se calmarían y todo tendría solución. Pero ya habían pasado tres años desde su boda – todas las prometidas se habían ido o casado, los rencores se habían enfriado, habían superado su orgullo y admitido su amor – aun así peleaban. ¿Era posible amar a una persona y al mismo tiempo odiarla?

Gotas resbalaron por su nariz y del rizado cabello rojo empapando su rostro. Las miro unirse al agua en el canal una a una. La maldición hacia miserable su existencia. Claro que ya se había acostumbrado y había sido útil en algunos momentos – pero lo perseguía perpetuamente como un hermano fastidioso al que amas con rencor aun cuando sabes que te roba cuando viene de visita. Cierto que su determinación para encontrar una cura se había aminorado un poco desde que se había casado con Akane. El hecho de que ella lo amaba y aceptaba su maldición había sido una de las cosas que en primer lugar lo habían enamorado, estando juntos, la necesidad de encontrar una cura había perdido algo de importancia.

Pero en ocasiones, como la de esta noche se preguntaba si no se estaba engañando a si mismo.

"_Medio hombre_..." Sus palabras, dichas en ira, sonaron en sus oídos. Ella trato de retractarse –pero el hecho de haber escuchado esas palabras, le dijeron que alguna parte de Akane, creía en ellas.

Por un buen rato se quedo ahí, pensando en Akane y en su maldición preguntándose exactamente cuando su vida se había salido de control. Finalmente, cuando la lluvia ceso hasta ser una niebla, camino una vez más sin ningún pensamiento más.

Deslizándose en silencio por la puerta principal, subió las escaleras en dirección hacia al baño para mojarse con agua caliente – siempre tenían un par de teteras con agua caliente en días como estos, solo por si acaso. Después de hacer eso, cruzo el pasillo para ir a la habitación que compartian donde encontró a Akane dormida, su expresión era preocupada. La observo por un momento: era hermosa – pero al intentarlo no podía ver su belleza. Todo lo que veía era un oponente, un enemigo, la otra mitad de su batalla perpetua. Parte de él la amaba más de lo que podría contar. Deseaba sentarse a su lado y suavizar las arrugas de su frente – pero otra parte de él guardaba la distancia entre ellos, por razones que ni siquiera podía nombrar.

Se quito la ropa mojada y se cambio a sus boxers y camiseta sin mangas, finalmente se acosto al lado de Akane – aunque estaba a a su lado, se encontraba muy lejos de ella en la oscuridad.

Él creyó haber escuchado a su esposa murmurando quejumbrosa su nombre en sus sueños y la vio por encima de su hombro – pero aparentaba dormir perfectamente, así que regreso a su posición original. Su mente se deslizo en un crepúsculo entre el sueño y la consciencia cuando pensó, _Si tan solo nunca hubiera estado maldito_...

Se encontraba en la deriva del olvido, cuando creyó haber oído una voz susurrando en su mente, _Concedido_...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ranma rodó sobre su cama, su mente comenzaba a vagar fuera del sueño, sin embargo aun no quería dejar la inconsciencia. Su brazo se incurvo naturalmente alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, acercándola para acurrucarse contra ella.

"Ranma", ella pronuncio suavemente, aun medio dormida. Él registro vagamente que su voz sonaba algo diferente, pero ese pensamiento despareció como una caricia.

"'Kane", le respondió soñoliento.

El cuerpo que estaba a su lado se tenso y de repente Ranma sintió que algo estaba muy mal. "Esa es nueva" la voz hablo de nuevo esta vez con voz seria, sin ningún rastro de ensoñación. Solamente de una cosa estaba seguro de que esa voz no era la de de Akane.

Él abrió sus ojos para ver el revés de una cabeza cubierta de largo cabello castaño fija al cuerpo que tenia entre sus brazos. Su corazón latió con pánico, dio la vuelta a la mujer que estaba de espalda para poder ver su rostro.

"Ukyo..." le susurro.

"Bueno al menos acertaste en el segundo intento" la mujer le respondió amargamente antes de rodar hasta su lugar, rehusandose a mirarlo.

"Oh por Dios", murmuro más para él mismo que para ella, se enderezo hasta sentarse y empezó a observar su alrededor. La habitación era pequeña, oscura y desconocida, un ático que aparentemente había sido convertido en un estudio departamento. Los únicos muebles en la habitación eran la cama, una mesita redonda de madera con un par de sillas disparejas, una cómoda de Formica cubierta de triplay que parecía tener un hoyo en un lado y una pequeña nevera apretada en la esquina. El lugar era un desorden: pedazos de vidrio y cerámica regados en el piso, parecía que hubo un tiradero. La única luz que brillaba entre el moho era la que había a través de las descoloridas cortinas que colgaban en la ventana abierta en su lado de la cama – aunque había una bombilla apagada de cadena colgante en el techo.

"Maldita sea" susurro, escaneando el lugar para observar si había algún rastro de alcohol o cualquier cosa que lo hubiera puesto en ese estado y haber terminado ahí sin recordar que había pasado."Oh Dios mio… ¿Que he hecho?"

"Lo mismo que siempre haces imbécil", le respondió ferozmente Ukyo, aun rehusandose a mirarlo. "¿Dónde la conociste?"¿En el bar? O tal vez te mudaste a los campos escolares, buscando carne fresca..."

Ranma la miro horrorizado. "¿De que demonios estas hablando?"

"Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando" le respondió violenta, inesperadamente lo miro con fuego en sus ojos. "Maldición Ranma – ¿ya no puedo confiar en ti, verdad? es decir se que tenemos problemas pero pensé que estaban mejorando. Y después de lo que paso anoche...

"¿Problemas?"

"Si, Ranma, problemas", le respondió firmemente, parecía que ignoraba su confusión por burla.

"Siempre es el mismo problema contigo-- no entiendes el hecho de que los problemas se pueden resolver. Siempre te hartas y te vas con tus noviecitas. Pero las relaciones así no funcionan- la única manera en que haremos que esto funcione es que estés dispuesto a cooperar de una buena vez. Porque no puedo seguir viviendo así, con la mitad de ti aquí y la otra mitad fuera de mi alcance".

"Um... esta bien" respondió Ranma, su cerebro aun hacia un esfuerzo extra para que todo tuviera sentido -- sin tener mucho éxito.

"Se que tampoco soy perfecta pero" Ukyo le dijo en voz baja, tomando una de sus manos para unir sus dedos con los de él, "pero aun soy tu esposa – y que Dios me ayude", rió irónicamente, "te amo Ranma".

Ranma parpadeo. Algo muy malo estaba pasando aquí.

"Y se que… alguna vez me amaste igual." Después de haber dicho eso salio de la cama y saco ropa de la cómoda, vistiéndose en silencio. Ranma la miro perturbado... hasta que ella dejo caer la sabana en la que estaba envuelta, en ese momento aparto sus ojos, pensando instintivamente, _Akane me mataría_...

Pero entonces, si creía en Ukyo que era su esposa. ¿Cómo podría pasar? Si lo hubiera sospechado, habría pensado que era un especie de truco para atraparlo en un matrimonio – después de todo "la horda" hizo cosas sorprendentes para tenerlo alguna vez. Pero todo eso había quedado atrás cuando se caso con Akane. Bueno tal vez no exactamente cuando se caso con Akane –de hecho aun tenia una cicatriz o dos de su último encuentro con el lagarto mascota de Kodachi, un par de semanas después de la boda, y hasta este día era cuidadoso de no comer ninguna comida con algún "ingrediente especial" del Nekohanten – pero eventualmente las cosas se habían calmado hasta el punto de aceptar su decisión y la de Akane. Era cierto que sus vidas no eran lo que podría decirse normales pero al menos existía cierta paz entre los residentes de Nerima.

Cuando Ukyo estaba terminando de atar los lazos de su uniforme de chef – que Ranma observo con cierta gratitud, era absolutamente familiar para él, no como todo lo demás que había visto desde su despertar—ella volteo a verlo e inclino su cabeza con una ligera expresión irónica. "Mira se que anoche ambos dijimos algunas que no queríamos; pero ¿Termino bien, no? Como siempre pasa..."

La mirada de Ranma se hizo a un lado ante la insinuación que detecto en su voz.

"Solo dejemos esto atrás por ahora y sigamos adelante con nuestras vidas, ¿de acuerdo? Voy tarde al trabajo" le asevero.

Ella respiro hondo, dio un paso adelante, se inclino para besarlo brevemente en los labios – pero se enderezo con el ceño algo fruncido cuando él instintivamente se alejo de ella.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" le cuestiono confundida.

"Ahh... no. Tuve un sueño extraño, es todo" invento.

No se veía convencida, sin embargo acepto su explicación, reacia a hacer un esfuerzo y sacarle la verdad – "Esta bien, regresaré a casa a la seis. Adiós Ranchan."

Los ojos de Ranma la siguieron hastaque desapareció por la puerta que ciertamente conducía hacia las escaleras. Escuchando los crujidos del piso bajo sus pies en cuanto ella descendió al piso de abajo, murmuro "Al menos espero que sea un sueño..."

Sin nada mas que lo distrajera, echo un vistazo a su confusión mirando alrededor del desconocido departamento que de algún modo era su hogar. Tenia que haber alguna clase de explicación – alguna pista que le indicara donde estaba y como se había metido ahí. Se levanto de la cama, tentativamente piso el suelo dando un par de pasos por el frió suelo de madera y miro buscando... algo. Cualquier cosa.

Una puerta se encontraba a su derecha, miro en la abertura, vio que conducía hacia un pequeño closet con un retrete, un lavabo, una regadera – era una especie de baño. Se dio la vuelta regresando a la habitación principal del apartamento y noto un objeto de color gris colgando de un gancho detrás de la puerta de baño. Tiro de la ropa cautelosamente, sintiendo como si estuviera fisgoneando en las pertenencias de alguien mas y descubrió que era un conjunto de prendas. Arriba cerca de la solapa tenia un parche con el nombre de "Ranma" bordado.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco con esto, desconcertado como si una ola escalofriante recorriera su cuerpo ¿Esto era suyo? Imposible. Jamás habría usado algo como esto en su vida. Removió el conjunto y se lo llevo al cuarto principal para buscar fervientemente en los cajones. Esto estaba mal, estaba muy mal – tiene que encontrar algo que le diera una idea de lo que había pasado. ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza? Probablemente – después de todo, él era Ranma – pero ¿desde cuando algo tan simple como esto le había causado algún problema? Bueno, hubo una vez en el que se golpeo la cabeza con una roca y había creído que en realidad era una chica por un par de días – pero nada más aparte de eso. ¿Qué más podría ser? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Otra maldición? ¿Había caído en alguna dimensión tiempo-espacio? En este punto de su vida, había aprendido que cualquier cosa era posible...

Se encontraba en el proceso de lanzar todo el contenido del tercer cajón de aquella cómoda por todo el cuarto en busca de pistas, cuando el teléfono sonó. Sin siquiera pensarlo, lo respondió.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Saotome, eres tú?" demando una desagradable voz en la otra linea, causando que Ranma saltara en sorpresa.

"Sí" respondió tentativamente. "¿Quién habla?

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir, 'con quién habla?'" la voz le respondió gritando, forzando a Ranma a retirar un poco el teléfono de su oído. "¡Quien demonios crees que soy, el maldito Primer Ministro! ¡Se suponía que llegarías hace dos horas! ¡Trae tu maldito trasero aquí en este mismo segundo o estas despedido!"

Completamente desconcertado, Ranma respondió "Uh – ¿Dónde seria eso?"

"Oh te crees muy listo, ¿cierto?" el hombre enfadado le respondió sarcásticamente "Al departamento de sanidad. ¡Ahora!"

"Sanid–" repitió confundido. Luego sus ojos dieron vuelta y precipitadamente localizaron el baño y recordó el traje que había descubierto. "¡Soy un basurero!" exclamo involuntariamente, impactado.

"¡No por mucho tiempo si no llegas al trabajo a tiempo de una maldita vez! Ahora por ultima vez, trae—"

"Uh, no creo poder llegar Sr... Señor...", Ranma interrumpió. "Tengo una... uh... emergencia. Tengo que irme. Adiós". Colgó rápidamente el teléfono, ignorando las farfullas del furioso hombre.

"¿Soy un basurero?" de nuevo repitió las palabras ácidas en su boca. "Que demonios esta pasando aquí..."

Miro el pequeño cuarto más desordenado, tratando de unir sus pensamientos. Podría rasgar el lugar y aun así no estaría siquiera cerca de descubrir lo que había pasado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien con quien pudiera desahogar sus ideas – pero ¿quién? ¿Como podría explicar esta situación a alguien que no lo mirara extraño y que lo ayudara?

Y entonces se le ocurrió: la única persona que lo entendería, que no pensaría que estaba loco, que podría ayudarlo. Necesitaba hablar con Akane.

Rápidamente ordeno más o menos el montón de ropa que había hecho en el piso, encontró unos jeans y una camiseta – no era exactamente su estilo usual pero ninguna de sus camisas chinas parecía estar aquí, pero esto lo serviría. Se vistió en tiempo record y corrió por las viejas escaleritas bajando de dos en dos los escalones impulsándose desde la puerta hacia la calle.

No reconocía esta parte de la ciudad. Toda el área se veía bastante en ruinas, aunque no exactamente al punto de ser un gueto– solo un bajo vecindario estudiantil – artístico. O en su caso, un vecindario para un chef-basurero. En fin, podía ver una calle ocupada posiblemente era un área en venta – un par de cuadras abajo; con esperanza podría orientarse desde ahí.

Le tomo un rato saber donde estaba exactamente, pero una vez que pudo arreglárselas para dirigir su andar a un área que conocía, salio hacia su destino sin ningún retraso. En pocos minutos se encontraba frente a la puerta del Dojo Tendo, sus nudillos se posaron sobre el marco de la puerta, a punto de tocar.

Dudo un poco. No tenía ninguna contundencia de lo que encontraría. ¿Ella lo recodaría? ¿Sabría quien era? ¿Y si no estaba ahí? ¿Que tal si, en este mundo extranjero en el que se encontraba, los Tendo ya no vivían en el dojo?

Solo había una manera de saberlo...

Toco la puerta.

Silencio. Después unos pasos aproximandose. Escucho el pestillo de la puerta abriéndose, posteriormente la puerta se deslizo para revelar a... Akane.

Lo primero que noto fue su cabello largo, como lo tenia cuando la había conocido. Estaba atado en una trenza, que descansaba en el hombro de su vestido azul cielo, recordándole sin duda a Kasumi. Claro que el hecho de que estaba usando un delantal probablemente no se podía evitar el parecido.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" pregunto sonriendo cortésmente. Su expresión era amable, pero de una extraña. No lo reconoció. Una parte de el esperaba dolorosamente que de algún modo ella –ella recordaría la vida que él recordaba.

"¿Señor?" pregunto inmediatamente con curiosidad, y él se dio cuenta que había estado en silencio por mucho tiempo.

"Uh, si", comenzo sin embargo todo fue tan de repente que no tenia idea de lo que iba a decir. "Yo, es decir... uh... bueno, lo que pasa es..."

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Esto era descabellado. No podías presentarte en la puerta de alguien y decir "Hola – era tu esposo en otra realidad. ¿Podría existir una posibilidad de ayudarme a regresar allá? Incluso Akane no era tan comprensiva.

"Sabe que, creo que me equivoque", se enmendó, "Lamento haberla molestado..."

Estaba a punto de de irse a la calle cuando una voz familiar lo llamo desde el interior de la casa. "¿Ranma, eres tu?"

Ranma volteo. "¿Ryoga?"

Ryoga se acerco a la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa que adornaba rostro. "¡Ranma Saotome! – ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡No te he visto en siglos...!"

"Uh, estoy bien, bien" respondió cuidadosamente Ranma, totalmente desconcertado. Akane no lo recordaba pero Ryoga si – ¿Cómo era posible?

"¡Pasa!" Ryoga felizmente lo invito y Ranma paso con algo de aprensión, siguiéndolos a la sala que se veía como siempre la recordaba."Ella es mi esposa Akane".

Ranma se detuvo sobresaltado al escuchar eso, pero Ryoga no se dio cuenta de su sorpresa, porque ya había tomado asiento en el sofá. Mientras tanto Akane lo saludo con una sonrisa. "Encantada de conocerte, Ranma – ¿Saotome, cierto?"

Tuvo que sacudirse internamente antes de poder responder, sus ojos se centraron en su rostro. "Uh—si Saotome. Encantado de conocerte también... Akane."

"Por favor, toma asiento" ella le ofreció, indicándole la silla que estaba del otro lado del sofa en el que tomo asiento junto a su esposo.

Algo incomodo, Ranma comenzo"¿Así que cuanto tiempo ha sido, exactamente?" ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?

"Oh, por Dios – en la secundaria, creo", Ryoga respondió arrugando su frente al pensar. "Durante las guerras de emparedados, ¿recuerdas? Se suponía que tendríamos un duelo en el terreno baldío, pero te acobardaste y huiste a China".

"¡Llegaste 4 días tarde!" Ranma exclamo antes de detenerse a si mismo. Después de recuperar la compostura y recordando en su interior que finalmente había encontrado alguien recordaba algo que tenia en su memoria Se enfoco de nuevo en su objetivo. "Pero eso ya es historia." "¿Qué hiciste después de eso?" pregunto cuidadosamente, esperando darse una mejor idea de lo que había pasado.

"Bueno, primero fui en tu búsqueda – Supongo que sentía algo de rencor en aquellos días – y casi te alcanzo también; pero después escuche lo de tu padre, bueno... decidí dejar todo atrás. Y tome el camino a casa".

Ranma frunció el ceño curiosamente "¿Qué escuchaste de mi padre?"

Ryoga frunció el ceño igual, mirando a Akane brevemente antes de contestar "Ya sabes – sobre como él... murió".

Su aliento parecía haberse evaporado de su pecho cuando escucho sus palabras, pero intento no dejar que el shock se mostrara en su rostro. Fue un momento antes de conseguir mover su lengua de su boca, pero forzó una sonrisa y asintió aunque debió suponerlo antes de hacer una pregunta tan estúpida. "Claro – Yo no... claro. Cierto. Escucha, ha sido genial verte... verlos – pero tengo que irme."

"Oh", pronuncio Akane sobresaltada a su brusquedad. "Bueno, ah, seras bienvenido en cualquier momento que quieras regresar – cualquier amigo de Ryoga es..."

"Claro" Ranma asintió, interrumpiéndola. Sus ojos se entretuvieron en su rostro un poco más de lo debido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su Akane, ¿casada con Ryoga? De todas la personas, con Ryoga...

"Claro" dijo de nuevo, se corto a si mismo de su aturdimiento y asintiendo un adiós. Regreso caminando a la puerta principal de la que en otra vida había sido su casa, salio rápidamente de ahí, ansioso de alejarse de esa extraña situación lo antes posible.

Continúo caminando rápidamente por la calle. Nada de esto parecía encajar. Las guerras de emparedados, el rencor de Ryoga – aquellas cosas parecían le eran familiares. Pero su matrimonio con Ukyo, el matrimonio de Akane con Ryoga, la muerte de su padre – ¿que había salido mal? ¿Cuál era la conexión?

"De repente, un balde lleno de agua fría lo alcanzo y detuvo su camino reprendiéndose a si mismo por no pensar en evadir esta ruta – ¿la ancianita que se sentaba todo el día en la ventana, lo esperaba venir para poder salpicarlo, o que? Siempre le hacia lo mismo.

"Maldita sea" refunfuño, apartando sus húmedos flequillos de sus ojos.

Pero algo no estaba bien. Frunció su frente curiosamente – si definitivamente algo distinto estaba mal aquí. ¿Qué era?

Tentativamente, hablo de nuevo. "Maldita sea..."Si su voz era mucho mas grave. Y los flequillos frente a sus ojos... eran negros.

Imposible.

Sus manos se movieron solas para explorar su pecho—era plano.

"No puede ser..." susurro, con dificultad atreviendose a creer lo que sus sentidos le decían.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se dio la vuelta y toco la puerta de la casa de la anciana, en pánico. "¡Oiga señora del agua, abra!"

La anciana abrió, con la mirada desconcertada. "¿Qué es lo que sucede joven?" "¿Y por qué estas tan mojado?" le pregunto.

Ni siquiera pensó en molestarse para responderle. "¡Necesito que me moje con agua fría otra vez – ahora es una emergencia!" demando.

La anciana se veía insultada. ¡Yo jamás!, ¡Por todos los cielos pareces un muchacho decente – no habría supuesto que eras un degenerado!"

Apenas tuvo tiempo de de abrir la boca para discutir antes de que la puerta se azotara en su cara. Se quedo sorprendido, por un momento con la boca abierta. Después de cerrarla, en descontento se murmuro a si mismo "¿Acaso tengo un sello en la frente? ¿Es eso?"

Ahora no tenía tiempo para responder eso. Se fue a toda velocidad en busca de un canal, un estanque, un balde – lo que fuera. Tenia que estar seguro.

En cuanto corria se murmuro irónicamente, "Oh claro, siempre hay agua en los peores momentos, pero en el segundo en el que necesito un poco, desaparece..."

Finalmente localizo el canal y salto en la valla con facilidad "Aquí voy..."

Se sumergió.

Se encontraba al punto de estar atemorizado de salir de nuevo a la superficie y resultara no ser verdad – pero cuando lo hizo aun era hombre. La maldición se había ido.

"No lo creo", jadeo cuando agarro del cascajo del dique debajo de un puente cercano que cruzaba el canal. Rodó sobre su espalda y simplemente se acostó ahí, empapado mirando hacia arriba del puente. "Es solo que no puedo creerlo – ¿Cómo? Es imposible...

Entonces un recuerdo de la noche anterior que había olvidado completamente debido a la rareza de este día, empezó a aparecer.

_'Si tan solo nunca hubiera estado maldito...'_

¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ser que de alguna manera, alguien o algo hubieran escuchado su solicitud? Eso explicaría como su maldición había desaparecido – pero ¿qué había de todo lo demás? ¿Qué había de Ukyo, su padre y Akane? ¿Qué había de...

Pero un momento – ¿Cuales habían sido exactamente sus palabras? 'Si tan solo nunca hubiera estado maldito...' Nunca – no fue solo un deseo para que la maldición despareciera fue también para no haberla tenido.

Era la única explicación. De alguna manera lo que fuera que hubiese cambiado en su pasado para prevenirlo de estar maldito había alterado completamente el curso de su vida. Y debía haber pasado después de haber ido a China con su padre porque los recuerdos de Ryoga correspondían hasta cierto punto.

Ranma pasó el resto de la tarde vagando por las calles de Tokio, tratando de resolver esta situación. Parte de él estaba ansioso por simplemente encontrar una manera para regresar a su vida anterior y lavarse las manos de este lugar – pero otra parte de el empezaba a ´preguntarse si era una buena idea. Después de todo en esta vida no tenía que preocuparse por su maldición, rencores, enemigos o por supuestas prometidas. Claro que ser un basurero no era un trabajo glamouroso, pero servía para vivir y era mucho mas simple que su anterior ocupación.

Y en cuanto Ukyo, bueno ella siempre lo había amado y él siempre se había sentido culpable por rechazarla. Si no hubiera sido por Akane, siempre estuvo seguro que se habría casado con ella – y ahora que lo pensaba esta situación había comprobado su teoría. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, considerando en como estaba su relación con Akane últimamente – en su vieja vida – tal vez ambos habrían estado mejor separados. Ryoga era un buen tipo y él la adoraba; merecía ser adorada.

Cuando finalmente regreso a casa, después de que el sol se había puesto, tenia menos repuestas que las que había tenido cuando empezó.

En el momento en el que entro en su departamento, Ukyo se dio la vuelta para encararlo con sus puños en sus caderas. ¿Dónde has estado? Demando, su expresión era una mezcla ira y ansiedad.

Fue tomado por sorpresa por la repentina emboscada, pero pudo responder detenidamente "Yo...uh – ¿salí? Fui a hacer unas diligencias..."

"¿Qué clase de diligencias? No tienes ningún paquete" le respondió. Y ¿Por qué demonios hacías 'diligencias' cuando deberías haber estado en el trabajo? Apenas y podemos arreglárnoslas.

"Lo... siento", se excuso pobremente. ¿Cómo podría explicar esto? No soy yo mismo el día de hoy. No se lo que es – solo fui a ver a alguien, es todo"

Ella cerró sus ojos astutamente. ¿Cómo se llama ella?

La astucia de la pregunta lo sobresalto – había ido por ella, originalmente a ver a Akane – pero resolvió como evadir el dar información. "Él se llama" enfatizo "Ryoga Hibiki. Estuvimos en la secundaria. Vive en el distrito de Nerima."

"Oh" dijo Ukyo bajando un poco su seguridad – aparentemente no lo había visto inseguro. "Bueno debiste al menos decirme que llegarías tarde – estaba preocupada"

El sonrió avergonzado. "Lo siento – Lo recordare la próxima vez. Escucha" adelantandose, teniendo una idea "¿Podemos hablar un rato?"

La frente de ella se arrugo con curiosidad. "¿Sobre que?"

"Sobre... como nos conocimos"

Su expresión se volvió más curiosa." ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Qué quieres decir?" pronuncio

"Bueno, no realmente como nos conocimos, porque lo recuer – ah es decir, de eso no estoy hablando", el se dejo caer. "Lo que quiero decir es como acabamos juntos."

Ahora ella le estaba dando una mirada extraña. "¿Para que? Estuviste ahí", le dijo con una risa confusa, "¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Claro que si", le mintió, "solo quiero escuchar tu versión"

"¿Mi versión?" ¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio?" bromeo

"Vamos Ukyo, hazlo por mi, ¿lo harás?

Ella lo miro de lado y le dijo "Esta bien... como digas. Ven", le indico la silla en la mesa que estaba detrás de ella, "Te traje algo de okonomiyaki del restaurante para cenar. Podemos comer mientras yo... hablo."

"Genial" respondió Ranma, dando un suspiro de alivio y tomando el asiento que le indico. En cuanto comían, Ukyo comenzo a hablar.

"Bueno por años los había estado siguiendo, a ti y a tu padre, esperando el momento indicado para tomar venganza por robar el negocio de mi familia y por haberme abandonado. Ambos se habían dirigido a China para entrenar en las tierras de Jusenkyo y por supuesto que te seguí –de hecho casi termine en Jusenkyo pero por suerte, cuando localicé el desvío del camino que me llevaría allá y me detuve para preguntar direcciones, uno de los habitantes me informo que ustedes habían ido en otra dirección, camino a la siguiente aldea. Clásico comportamiento masculino – si ustedes dos se hubieran detenido a preguntar como yo lo hice, podrían haber ido en la dirección correcta. Pero después escuche que las pozas de Jusenkyo estaban malditas así que fue una buena idea que no llegaran allá..."

Ranma miro a Ukyo brevemente mientras comía okonomiyaki pero ella no lo miraba a él.

"De todos modos, finalmente te alcanze un par de días después de aquello – pero, para ese entonces bueno... ya había pasado el accidente de tu padre. Así que no tendría caso seguir con ese bobo rencor en un momento como ese, entonces decidí que haría cualquier cosa para aliviar tu dolor". Su expresión se volvió distante, un poco nostálgica, perdida en el recuerdo. "Siempre había estado enamorada de ti, desde que solíamos jugar cuando eramos niños. Nunca habría soñado que podrías sentir lo mismo por mi – pero después de que superaste la sorpresa de enterarte de que era una mujer... te enamoraste de mi igual..."

Ranma estaba mirando a Ukyo abiertamente, su comida había quedado en el olvido. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de él. Por supuesto que era hermosa – siempre sintió cierto afecto por ella. Y sin duda podía ganarle en la cocina a Akane sin la necesidad de competir. Pero de alguna manera las últimas palabras que dijo, parecían... mentira. Tan irreales. Tan falsas.

Por mucho que él la quisiera, Ranma no podría estar enamorado de Ukyo.

Claro que no le dijo nada de esto. En lugar de eso terminaron de comer en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos y se fueron a dormir.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma invento sentirse enfermo y de nuevo se excuso de no ir al trabajo, asegurándole a Ukyo de que estaría bien solo y que no había necesidad de que se quedara a cuidarlo. Después de todo ¿no podían perder un día completo de los beneficios del restaurante, o si? Especialmente si él no recibiría ninguna paga por el día de hoy.

Pero en el momento en que Ukyo salio, Ranma escucho atentamente los pasos de ella alejándose, salio de la cama y comenzo a vestirse. Había pensado esto muy tarde en la noche: tenia que verla.

Lo que había observado el otro día, por mucho que le irritaba pensarlo, Akane y Ryoga parecían ser muy felices juntos. Ciertamente aparentaban ser una pareja mas armoniosa de la que habían sido él y Akane – y Ranma sabia que Ryoga tenia cierta delicadeza en si mismo, una voluntad para expresar sus emociones libremente sin restricciones, de la que Ranma siempre había carecido. ¿No era lo que ella le decía siempre? – ¿Que era demasiado cerrado? ¿Demasiado insensible?

Tenia que saber la verdad, tenía que saber si realmente vivía mejor sin él. Y si ella lo estaba... bueno tal vez seria mejor que aceptara su nueva vida, sin quejarse. Probablemente renunciaria al trabajo de basurero lo antes posible pero... tal vez lo mejor seria dejar las cosas como estaban.

Ahora sabia como salir del apartamento, llego a la residencia Tendo en tiempo record.

"Oh—eres tu" dijo Akane, algo sorprendida, en cuanto abrió la puerta. "Bueno... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Yo..." Ranma empezó a dudar, sin saber exactamente que decir. "Lo siento – debí haber llamado o algo... "

"No, no – no te preocupes", le aseguro Akane, "¿Quieres... pasar?

"Si, gracias" respondió incómodamente entrando a la casa. "Es que... bueno... yo pensé, si no estas ocupada, tal vez podríamos charlar un rato, para conocernos mejor." Después agrego rápidamente, "Es decir como estas casada con Ryoga y... "

Ella lo miro cómo si estuviera preguntándose como se encontraba el estado de su salud mental – pensamiento que parecíaestar bien fundamentado, por un momento él se hacia la misma pregunta– pero solo sonrió cortésmente y dijo "Claro, suena bien. Estaba a la mitad de la preparación del almuerzo – podemos charlar en la cocina, si no te importa. Y estas invitado a quedarte a almorzar, si tu lo deseas."

"Ah..." Ranma estaba aprensivo en cuanto la siguió la cocina. Pero apenas detecto que no había olores tóxicos en al aire y ninguna evidencia de sus usuales intentos destructivos culinarios, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. "Gracias – eso seria genial."

Él se apoyo contra la barra viéndola cortar las zanahorias en finos trozos. Por un momento solamente estuvo observando su paciencia, sus movimientos tan precisos y una vez mas le recordaba rotundamente a su hermana mayor.

"Creo que", comenzo tratando de dar lo mejor de si para que la conversión fluyera, "este es un lindo lugar para vivir".

"Es la casa de mi familia – nos la heredo mi padre y tambien la sala de entrenamiento cuando Ryoga y yo nos casamos. Ryoga dirige la escuela ahora."

Ranma frunció el ceño "¿Solo Ryoga?" "¿Qué hay de ti?" Ella lo miro afablamente en sorpresa. ¿"Yo? Oh, yo no practico artes marciales."

Él no pudo esconder muy bien la inquietud que había en su voz cuando le dijo. "¿No practicas artes marciales? Pero tu siempre—es que, aparentas como si fueras buena en ellas". Ella levanto una ceja mirándolo interrogante y él mintió pobremente, "Es decir, usas tanta precisión, uh... cortando esas zanahorias".

"Bueno, solía estudiar cuando era más joven, pero renuncie a eso cuando conocí a Ryoga. Por la manera en la que hablas ¿debes ser un artista macial, cierto?"

"¿Hm?" murmuro, al haber hablado de más en cuanto se preguntaba porque Akane había renunciado a las artes marciales, "Oh, si lo soy. De hecho, fue así como conocí a Ryoga"

"Cierto – claro, el duelo que mencionaron ayer."

"Si... es cierto. Y hablando de Ryoga" astutamente cambio de tema, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

"¿Ryoga y yo?" rio ligeramente para si misma. "Bueno es una linda historia. Veras mi padre pasaba por tiempos dificiles – había recibido la noticia de que un viejo amigo había muerto recientemente y el golpe fue mucho peor por el hecho de que el hijo de su amigo se haría cargo del dojo al comprometerse con una de nosotras."

El corazón de Ranma, dio una regresión como si un deja vu fluyera retorcidamente en él y se desvaneciera.

"En fin, como no había manera de localizar al hijo – no sabíamos donde estaba o como encontrarlo – y él no estaba enterado del compromiso, papá sabia que necesitaba encontrar a alguien más para que se hiciera cargo del dojo. Entonces, un día, Ryoga apareció en nuestra puerta preguntando como llegar a la estación de Kioto". Ella soltó una risita cuando dijo eso. "Le dijimos que estaba en Tokio y lo invitamos a cenar. En fin, la cena se volvió una cama para pasar la noche y una cama para pasar la noche se volvió una habitación permanente y antes de darnos cuenta nos habíamos enamorado. "

Sus manos se volvieron lentas al picar y su vista se desvió hacia arriba, al árbol de cerezo que se veía desde la ventana, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro. Ranma solamente observo su silencio mientras reflexionaba.

Después la cabeza de ella, se inclino hacia su costado y su expresión se volvió algo curiosa. "Siempre me he preguntado que le paso a ese muchacho – al hijo del amigo de mi padre."

Ranma recordó en silencio por un momento, incluso cuando ella regreso a cocinar. "¿Por qué renunciaste a las artes marciales?"

Ella pauso un momento desconcertada ante una pregunta tan directa, pero continuo, aun tratando de sonar casual y sin ningún interés. "No lo se – no parecía correcto seguir practicandolas después de que me compremetí. Tenía mucho que aprender sobre como hacerme cargo de un hogar antes de que mis hermanas se mudaran y quería ser una buena esposa para Ryoga. Era una cosa o la otra."

"Ser una buena esposa no significa renunciar a las cosas que amas solo por esperar arrodillada a tu esposo. Tu jamás—" se detuvo antes de hacer una referencia a su vida con ella, en la que por supuesto ella no entendería.

Ella le cuestiono. "¿Yo jamás que?"

Deseaba responder – por un momento lo considero. "Nada – Solo estaba... pensando en alguien que conozco." Alguien que me recuerda a ti".

"¿Qué hay de ella?" pregunto Akane tranquilamente.

Ranma dudo, pero supuso que no habría ningún daño en contarle siempre y cuando ella pensara que se trataba de alguien más. "Era... mi esposa. Solía practicar artes marciales regularmente" – de hecho teníamos una sala de entrenamiento – Se permitio dar una cariñosa sonrisa irónica, continuo –"Nunca aprendió a cocinar – todo sus intentos terminaba siendo mitad toxico y la otra mitad en las paredes. Y era un tipo de... marimacho, supongo. Estaba muy lejos de ser una esposa perfecta, apenas podía mantener la casa en orden – la última vez que la vi había un charco del tamaño del mar de Japón en nuestra sala. Y yo no era exactamente el esposo perfecto – no soy del tipo que llamarías sensible y tiendo a atraer muchos problemas. Nada demasiado serio, pero digamos que nunca estábamos aburridos en casa. Nuestros temperamentos eran como pólvora y peleábamos mucho. Pero la amaba – aun la amo".

Akane lo observo durante el tiempo que el pensaba, hasta que intervino. "¿Qué le paso –murió?"

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella – ojos de una extraña. "Podría decirse que si"

Su expresión se volvió compasiva. "Lo siento – pareces quererla mucho"

Él le sonrió irónicamente. Entonces, solo después de una pausa, susurro. "Tu eres ella."

El ceño de Akane se frunció. "No te entiendo"

Ahora ya no había marcha atrás. ¿A quién había estado engañando? No podría vivir sin ella, con maldición o sin maldición – había visto la mirada en sus ojos cuando pensaba en los días en que practicaba artes marciales. Ryoga y ella podrían ser la pareja perfecta en el exterior, pero la verdadera Akane aun estaba en algún lugar, gritando por salir. ¿Cuál era el propósito de vivir una vida sin sus constantes choques si también significaba perder las partes de cada uno que los hacían sentir vivos?

La tomo de los hombros. "Se que esto no tendrá ningún sentido para ti y probablemente pienses que estoy loco, pero tengo que decirlo. Te amo Akane."

"¿Me amas?" farfullo. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Una clase de broma?" "¡Me conociste ayer!"

"No – te conocí hace diez años, Akane, cuando mi padre y yo regresamos de China, tu y yo estábamos comprometidos."

Los ojos de ella se abrieron en cuanto hablo "Tu eres el... pero no—eso no fue lo que paso... "

"Sí lo es – eso fue lo que paso." Solo un idiota como yo desearía que cambiara todo y ahora soy el único que recuerda como eran las cosas – como debían ser".

"Pero... pero eso es imposible... Ranma, me estas asustando... "

"Lo se – lo se y lo siento pero tienes que creerme. Te amo—y no puedo perderte..." Y después de decir eso, la acerco a el presionando sus labios con los de ella, buscando refugio en en su toque.

Pero comprensiblemente lo alejo de ella abofeteandolo en el rostro. "¡Que demonios estas haciendo!"

Esas palabras finalmente trajeron de vuelta sus sentidos. ¿Qué era lo que hacia? ¿Esperaba que solamente se tirara en sus brazos simplemente porque le contó que en otra vida habían estado casados – una historia que en primer lugar era algo difícil de tragar? – Era ridículo – no resolvía nada aquí. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era molestar a la esposa de su mejor amigo.

"Tienes razón..." murmuro, comenzaba a preguntarse si en realidad se estaba volviendo loco".Lo siento. "Sa—saldré de aquí".

Así salio precipitadamente, dejándola desconcertada en la cocina de la residencia Tendo. Al momento en que sus pies tocaron el pavimento, partió en una carrera y no se detuvo hasta que localizo en el pequeño puente de piedra en el que estuvo parado la noche en la que había deseado sacar la maldición de su vida.

Mirando abajo al reflejo azabache que lo miraba de igual manera en la calma de la superficie abajo del agua, se murmuro a el mismo "Esos que dicen 'Ten cuidado con lo deseas' conocen lo que tienen…"

"¿Ya viste suficiente?" una alegre voz lo cuestiono desde atrás, se dio la vuelta para encarar a la esperada figura.

"¿Papá, eres tú?"

Genma abrió sus brazos y rió jovialmente. "El único".

"Se supone que estas muerto", Ranma dijo sorprendido que todavía se sorprendía a este punto.

El hombre mayor se cruzo de brazos y le dijo irónicamente "Estas muy agradecido por eso"

Su hijo se estaba impacientando "Vamos, papá – ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"Bueno eventualmente alguien tenia explicarte las cosas y como estoy muerto en este universo, ellos decidieron enviarme."

El frunció el ceño, aun confundido. ¿"Ellos"? ¿"Quienes?"

Genma se encogió de hombros "Ya sabes – dioses, ángeles, extraterrestres... números irracionales. Depende en quien creas. Para mi son un harem de bailarinas... pero para cada uno..."

"Y las personas creen que yo soy un degenerado... " Ranma murmuro. Genma lo ignoro.

"Mira, es muy simple" el mayor de los Saotome explico. "Te sentiste algo frustrado en la rutina y estabas empezando a perder ese viejo espíritu de combate así que los Poderes decidieron darte un poco de perspectiva.

"Perspectiva", repitió Ranma "Esta bien—Así ¿que se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Cómo regreso?

"No tan rápido. Veras, es solo – que siempre estas buscando la salida rápida. Pero la vida no funciona así, hijo. Cuando vienen las cosas que verdaderamente importan, el que no te rindas no solo significa que las cosas se te vendrán encima, es tan bien aceptar el hecho de que incluso cuando pierdes, aun puedes ganar. Si no dejas que los contratiempos de la vida te alejen de la persona que amas, eso ya es una victoria.

Sin embargo Ranma aun estaba escéptico. "Esto me lo dice un hombre que vendió a su hijo por un pez..."

"¡Oye!" Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?" Se defendio Genma. "Además la muerte te proporciona la más esencial de las perspectivas..."

Estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo breve, hasta que Genma hablo de nuevo, mas serio de lo que Ranma podría recordar haberlo escuchado. "Mira tomalo de alguien que sabe: que es fácil escapar de los problemas, es fácil decir "lo hice por el bien de ella" pero nunca es fácil el poder olvidar lo que has dejado atrás. Y una vez que lo dejas atrás, no puedes volverlo a tener completamente."

En aquel momento, Ranma vio en su padre una nueva luz. Por una vez no era un idiota que lo había vendido por un pez y lo había comprometido con cualquier candidata en matrimonio aquí y en China – era un hombre ordinario. Ranma siempre había extrañado a su madre pero nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarse si su padre también la extrañaba – si tal vez la razón por la que se había escondido de ella por tanto tiempo no era solo por la maldición de Ranma. Tal vez temía mirarla a los ojos y ver a una extraña – la manera en que había visto a Akane hoy.

"¿Significa que tengo una segunda oportunidad?" Ranma le pregunto.

Genma sonrió. "Concedido..."

__________________________________________________________________________

Parpadeo ante la luz de la fresca mañana que se reflejaba en las paredes de la habitación, dejando que sus ojos se ajustaran gradualmente a la luz. Ahí a tan solo unos centímetros del otro lado de la cama, su rostro contra la almohada, y su oscuro cabello corto horriblemente despeinado, estaba acostada Akane.

Ranma estaba seguro que nunca la había visto más hermosa.

Peino un mechón de cabello para quitarlo de su rostro y la frente de ella se frunció, respiro por su nariz, moviendose en sueños sin despertar. Él debió haber quedado acostado asi por casi media hora, solo viéndola dormir, hasta que la respiración de ella cambio y sus ojos se abrieron soñolientamente.

Su rostro se estrujo y se tallo la cara con la mano para despertarse – después su visión se aclaro, notando a su público y vio a su esposo frunciendo el ceño de una manera extraña.

"Buenos días Akane" Dijo tranquilamente Ranma.

"Buenos días" le respondió aprensiva recordando los términos en los que habían quedado la noche anterior.

Él se quedo en silencio antes de hablar otra vez – pero cuando lo hizo, la miro directamente a los ojos y le hablo suavemente, sinceramente. "Lo siento..."

"¿Por qué?" le cuestiono

Sonrio irónico, simplemente respondió. "Por todo"

Ella le sonrió y su mano encontró la de él debajo de las cobijas y sus dedos se entrelazaron naturalmente, como si pertenecieran a un solo cuerpo. "También lo siento"

"Dios mio, te amo" dijo en un susurro. "A veces olvido cuanto..."

La sonrisa de Akane tembló ante la sinceridad de su voz. "Lo se", murmuro con satisfacción, apretó suavemente su mano y él se movió para presionar sus labios en los de ella en un tierno, lento, beso de sábado por la mañana. Sus besos descendieron bajo su cuello, en su clavícula y ella envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de él.

Al hacerle el amor a la mujer que era su esposa, su rival, su confidente, su límite, su defensora, su acusadora y su amiga, Ranma solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente: En verdad es una vida maravillosa...

__________________________________________________________________________

Notas de la autora: ¿ven lo que que quiero decir? Al parecer tengo que reeditar esta historia de nuevo, algún día intentare suavizar la brusquedad – pero por ahora ya termine...

Notas de la traductora: Gracias a FrameofMind por darme su permiso para traducir su historia "Wonderful life". Desde que leí este fanfic hace como un año se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos desde ese momento supe que quería traducirlo así que hace un mes me atreví a escribirle y me autorizo hacerlo.

Respecto al fanfic bueno la razón de porque me gusta es porque muchos dicen que mi pareja preferida no es la ideal porque pelean, Akane no tiene ciertas cualidades y demás argumentos bobos pero creo que este fanfic comprueba que aunque ambos tengan defectos se aceptan tal como son y jamas podrían vivir separados.

La traducción bueno estuve más de dos semanas adaptando la historia al español. Creo que no suena demasiado literal y espero que no haber dejado lagunas en la lectura. Por favor diganme si cometí algún error algo que no entendieran, se los agradecería mucho. Este trabajo es muy importante para mí porque estudio traducción e interpretación y quisiera saber si les gusto lo que hice.

Una vez más gracias FrameofMind.


End file.
